Wilting Cherry Blossoms Of Light
by Red Witch
Summary: Krieger puts on a play.


**I think Mitsuko did something to the disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Archer characters. Just more insane madness from my tiny little mind. This is tied into Coffee With Mallory And Ron and Visiting Archer. Krieger's little play...**

 **Wilting Cherry Blossoms Of Light **

"All right!" Cyril entered the bullpen. The other members of the Figgis Agency were there. "Who called a meeting **this time?"**

"I did!" Krieger said cheerfully.

"Now even **Krieger** is calling meetings," Cyril groaned. "Great. Just great."

"Just tell us what this is all about Krieger," Lana sighed. "Before Cyril has his ten o'clock hissy fit."

"Remember that play that most of you promised to see?" Krieger told them.

"Not that stupid Jo Jo Dancer thing?" Pam groaned. "That's still on huh?"

"No," Krieger sighed. "The NAACP threatened me with a lawsuit so I had to scrap it."

Pam turned to Lana. "Thank you Lana for making the call."

"It wasn't me," Lana said.

"It was me," Mallory admitted.

"What? _Why?_ " Krieger asked.

"Three reasons," Mallory told him. "One, I've never cared for blackface. That's too racist even for me. Number two…Is basically what your play is…Literally. I try to get rid of bad art whenever possible. It's a promise I made to Truman Capote. Long story, a lot less interesting than you think."

"What's the third reason?" Cyril asked.

"I didn't want to sit through his crap!" Mallory snapped. "Because you know he would have taped it and sooner or later I'd have to watch it for some damned reason."

"Well you'll be happy to know that I've written a new play," Krieger said. "Semi-autobiographical! It's called Wilting Cherry Blossoms of Light."

Mitsuko appeared. "And I am the star!"

"Oh dear God…" Mallory groaned.

"It's a sensitive love story about a scientist and his hologram bride," Krieger looked hopeful. "And how society is against them! But they persevere!"

"I think the word you are looking for is **perverted**!" Mallory snapped. "Not persevere!"

"I've rented the theater for tomorrow night's performance and the rest of the week," Krieger said. "I just need some money for…other incidentals."

"How much?" Mallory gave him a look.

"Fifty bucks," Krieger said.

"Still too much," Cyril groaned.

"Come on guys!" Krieger pleaded. "I'm sure this play will be a hit! If you get in on the ground floor as my backers, we could all make a fortune."

"I highly doubt it," Ray said dryly. "Krieger, you are known for a lot of things…"

"The Pita Predator for one," Pam added.

"Unidentified suspect as another," Cyril added.

"And no doubt you are creative," Ray winced. "In your own deranged way. But I can't see you as the next Andrew Lloyd Webber."

"The next Jeanne Weber, maybe," Cheryl spoke up. "As in the serial killer?"

"I'm not a…serial killer," Krieger paused.

"Why do you always pause when you **say that**?" Cyril asked.

"I am a great playwright!" Krieger snapped. "My show Let's Defeat The Topsiders got rave reviews!"

"Krieger," Lana looked at him. "It was performed in a **sewer**. Need I say more?"

"A very nice part of the sewer," Krieger pouted. "It's an off-Broadway production."

"Can't get more off Broadway than a sewer," Cheryl groaned.

"Ms. Archer remember that school play I produced?" Krieger told her. "To raise funds for the new science lab?"

"After you destroyed the old one," Mallory sighed.

"He was **in school?"** Cheryl asked. "I thought he just grew up in a black site lab somewhere."

"Only for a little bit," Krieger pouted. "Those were fun years."

"I enrolled him in a high school during his teens," Mallory explained. "Ironically he was never expelled and had better grades than Sterling. Suspended a few times but not expelled."

"Yeah!" Krieger nodded. "I was pulled out before I got expelled!"

"What did he **do?** " Cyril asked Mallory. "Or have the statute of limitations for whatever crimes he committed not run out yet?"

"Nothing that scandalous _,"_ Mallory waved. "He was still able to graduate on a technicality."

"My point is," Krieger went on. "That show I put on to raise money did really well! And remember! I was able to skim some money and kick it back up to you and…"

"Yes! YES!" Mallory cut him off. "I remember! Actually, now that I think about it, your performances were always entertaining. For the right reasons."

"You remember _his performances_?" Pam asked. "What? Were you actually **sober?"**

"Sober-ish," Mallory shrugged. "But now that I think about it…Krieger always did have a creative side."

"Which you can exploit," Lana realized.

"Me and everyone else in this town!" Mallory snapped. "This could work. If his play is a success we'll be a success. And if his play flops…"

"Which odds are it will," Cyril sighed.

"We could make a fortune!" Mallory realized.

"Are you actually planning on pulling a 'Producers'?" Lana yelled. "You know that only works if **other people** give money!"

"And nobody is stupid enough to give this idiot money," Pam added.

"Oh right," Mallory winced. "Damn it. Fine! I'll just back him myself!"

"I stand corrected," Pam said as Mallory took out her purse.

"Actually, Pam you're sitting," Cheryl corrected her.

"Here Krieger," Mallory took some money out of her purse. "Here's a hundred dollars! Do you what you have to do!"

"All right!" Krieger grinned. "Ka-ching!"

"Oh my god!" The others shouted. "Are you serious? What the…?"

"Why oh why did you actually **back him**?" Ray asked. "Even **you** have to know that his play is going to be a disaster. And I don't just mean metaphorically. I mean **literally** a disaster!"

"First of all," Mallory waved. "Not literally a disaster…"

"Yes, **literally** a disaster," Ray snapped. "As in there will be some kind of fire or explosion or something that gets out of control!"

"Look I know we have to do something drastically different if this agency is to survive," Mallory said.

"You mean actually succeed in getting clients and doing our jobs?" Lana said dryly.

"Hear me out," Mallory said. "Maybe we've been going about this agency all wrong? Perhaps this should be a talent agency instead of a detective agency?"

"Perhaps you should stop hitting the scotch so hard?" Cyril questioned.

"Look it's not that far-fetched!" Mallory snapped. "Carol was a one hit wonder. She'd still have a record contract if she didn't set that studio on fire!"

"Don't really remember most of what you said," Cheryl remarked. "I do remember the fire."

"And the guy who was set on fire," Pam sighed.

"Oh yeah," Cheryl laughed. "Good times!"

"Listen," Mallory let out an annoyed breath. "All that weird stuff Krieger does is apparently in now. We watch the show. Figure out what works and what doesn't. Tweak it a bit…"

"And you think **Krieger** will come up with a hit show?" Cyril blinked.

"I've seen less talented idiots do it," Mallory waved. "Why not Krieger?"

"Hello?" Ray waved his bionic hand. "Did I mention something will **explode?** "

"Oh, come on! Have a little faith Ray!" Krieger protested.

"I am," Ray said. "I said **something** will explode. Not **someone.** "

Krieger paused. "That actually does make a difference."

"I'm guessing I need to call my sitter for tomorrow night?" Lana sighed. "Can't I just use Ron?"

"No! Ron is coming too!" Mallory said. "Don't **say** it!"

"Phrasing boom!" Cheryl called out.

"She said it," Lana groaned.

"One day I will make your head go boom!" Mallory glared at her.

The following evening at a rundown theater…

"Why do I have to come to this?" Ron complained as he and Mallory entered the theater in evening wear. "Why do you insist on dragging me into your cockamamie schemes?"

"First of all," Mallory sniffed as she brushed her black evening gown. "It's not a cockamamie scheme. It's an investment."

"I stand by my statement," Ron folded his arms.

"Second," Mallory said. "Couples are supposed to share each other's interests."

"My interests are staying home and watching TV," Ron snapped. "Can't you be interested in **that** every now and then?"

"Ro-on," Mallory was getting impatient.

"I'll even watch PBS if that's what it takes!" Ron went on. "I they have some nice dramas. We could watch one of those Upstairs Abbey type things. That could be our thing. Why can't **that** be our thing?"

"I only paid a hundred dollars for Krieger to prepare for his play," Mallory looked around. "And now I see why he only asked for fifty."

"You paid **twice** as much money for one of Krieger's crazy schemes?" Ron snapped.

"As you have pointed out many, many times…" Mallory explained. "Our detective agency isn't going well. It's time for some rebranding."

"Translation," Ron said. "Your business is failing and you're desperate."

"We can use Krieger's play as a starting point," Mallory said. "To turn our agency into a talent agency!"

"More like a starting point for the arson squad," Ron said.

"You sound like Gillette," Mallory groaned.

"Well he does have women's intuition," Ron quipped.

Mallory snickered. "Okay that was pretty good."

"Shame can't be said for this dump," Ron looked around the theatre. "I feel overdressed."

"I know Krieger was trying to be frugal," Mallory groaned. "And it's not like I was expecting Radio City Music Hall…But still…"

"I think I just saw rat," Ron winced. "Sitting in a seat."

"Knowing Krieger that could be one of his special guests," Mallory groaned.

"Speaking of which," Ron noticed a few people walking in wearing biker getup. "I definitely feel overdressed."

"In hindsight wearing my pearls was rather a foolish mistake," Mallory winced. "Good thing I have my backup gun in my purse."

"Ms. Archer! Over here!" Pam waved to them from another row.

"Oh goody," Ron said sarcastically to Mallory. "We get to sit with the Dead-End Kids."

"More like the Brain-Dead Kids," Mallory replied to him before they went to sit with the others.

"Aren't you a little overdressed?" Ray asked. He was wearing a nice pink shirt, tan jacket and tan pants with tan shoes.

"Aren't you…?" Mallory began. "Oh, I don't even care." She sat down with Ron.

"Wow," Pam blinked. "You must really be rattled if you can't even insult Ray."

"I'd be lying if I didn't say I wasn't second guessing my own plan," Mallory groaned.

Some more people walked by in biker gear. One had assless chaps. "Now I'm third guessing it," Mallory groaned.

"Damn," Ray remarked. "Now I feel overdressed. Should have worn my assless chaps."

"I'm just grateful people here are wearing clothes," Cyril groaned.

"Well we could always…" Pam began.

"No Pam no!" Cyril snapped. "Whatever it is…Don't say it."

"Strip," Pam said it. "We could strip to our underwear."

"She says it anyway," Cyril groaned.

"This isn't the Rocky Horror Picture Show," Lana snapped.

"Well it's some kind of horror show," Ron grumbled.

"Who are these people?" Cyril asked as some more oddly dressed people as well as a few regular dressed people walked in.

"I'm assuming some of the refugees from Mad Max are Krieger's friends," Lana said. "But there are a few normal people dressed here."

"Probably critics," Cheryl shrugged. "And theater nerds who'd go to the opening of a letter."

"I know for a fact some of them are critics," Pam said. "Krieger had me call a few of them and invited them to the show."

"How many did you call?" Cyril asked.

"About ten so…" Pam shrugged. "I think some of them showed up. Ooh! There's the critic for the Biker Times over there. I recognize his assless chaps."

"I knew I overdressed for this," Ray grumbled.

" **You** overdressed?" Ron snapped. "Look at me! I look like a waiter that escaped some fancy restaurant! Oh, this was a **great** idea Mallory! Great call!"

"Don't start Ron," Mallory groaned.

"Gee another one of your hairbrained schemes is not looking so good," Ron mocked. "Whatever could have gone wrong **this time**?"

"Seriously Ron!" Mallory snapped. "I don't need this right now!"

"What you need is a freaking reality check," Ron grumbled. "That's what you need!"

"Or a good divorce attorney," Mallory growled.

"Oh really?" Ron snapped. "You wanna go there sweetheart? Let's **go** there! Because we both know where **that road** leads!"

"You mean to freedom and personal satisfaction?" Mallory snarled. "Because this marriage has been nothing but a big disappointment!"

" **I've** been a disappointment?" Ron snapped. "This from Ms. I Run An Illegal Spy Agency/Drug Cartel/ Failed Country Music Star/Detective Agency/Taking Over Other Countries! **I'm** the _**disappointment**_?!"

"Oh sure," Mallory snapped. "When you phrase it like **that** it sounds bad!"

"Phrasing!" Cheryl shouted cheerfully.

"And here comes the drama portion of the evening," Ray groaned.

"You just love throwing my failures in my face, don't you?" Mallory shouted.

"Yeah Mallory," Ron snapped. "I **love** living in California away from all my friends and family. I **love** having to commute several days if I want to check up on what's going on at work. I **love** living out here in La La Land with all the freaks and the weirdoes!"

He looked around. "No offense."

"Friends?" Mallory snapped. "What friends?"

"I have more friends than **you do!"** Ron snapped. "But you never even gave them the time of day! You pretended that they didn't even exist looking down on them!"

"If you're talking about those losers you played poker with every week…" Mallory sniffed.

"Those guys have been with me through thick and thin!" Ron snapped. "They warned me about a dame like you and I should have listened!"

"And I should have gotten a pre-nup!" Mallory snapped.

"I thought you had a pre-nup?" Pam asked.

"Oh, who remembers?" Mallory waved.

"Kind of an important thing to remember," Pam blinked.

"By the way Ray," Ron said. "I just figured out why you date men. I have to say, you have a point."

"And I figured out why he's not tied down by a man!" Mallory snapped.

"You're tied down **by me**?" Ron snapped. "That's a newsflash!"

"I never should have married you," Mallory grumbled. "What the hell was I _thinking?"_

"Oh, I know **exactly** what you were thinking!" Ron told her. "You were thinking you'd live high on the hog on my money which I worked for all my life!"

"Are you calling me a gold digger?" Mallory snapped.

"You tell me Nellie Cashman!" Ron shouted.

"You bastard!" Mallory gasped.

"To paraphrase," Ron said. "I'm not saying you're a gold hunter. But you sure as hell ain't messing with no broke Gunter!"

"Is this part of the show?" Someone asked aloud.

"We should have made it part of the show," Ray remarked to the others. "We could have sold tickets."

"You lowbrow louse!" Mallory snapped. "You wouldn't know class if it bit you on the ass!"

"And to think," Lana sighed. "I gave up an evening with a hyperactive toddler for **this.** "

"This from the Queen of Class!" Ron mocked. "Well sorry that you lost your throne when you were arrested for treason! YOUR MAJESTY!"

"The charges were dropped!" Mallory snapped. "And it was only a first-time offense."

"I've never heard of a **second!"** Ron shouted. "Although with you and this lot I wouldn't be surprised!"

"And I wouldn't be surprised if I left you one day!" Mallory snapped.

"You **leave** me?" Ron shouted. "HA!"

"Oh, that's **funny** to you?" Mallory shouted.

"I do find it amusing yes," Ron sneered. "Who are you gonna leave me for? Len Trexler the Lettuce King?"

"Well not as he is **now,** " Mallory admitted.

"I don't know," Ron said. "A guy completely out of his mind sounds **perfect** for you! Especially since nobody else is stupid enough to marry you!"

"Like you," Cheryl spoke up.

"That's because she completely bamboozled me!" Ron snapped. "Pretending to be this high-class society dame! More like a high functioning alcoholic who—"

"Don't you **dare** finish that sentence Ron!" Mallory snapped.

"What are you going to do?" Ron shouted. "Get the Yakuza to shoot me again?"

"I might just do it myself if you don't shut up!" Mallory shouted.

"Why don't you shut up?" Ron shouted.

Mitsuko then floated out. "Why don't you **BOTH SHUT UP**? You two are so loud we can hear you backstage! SHUT IT!"

She floated away. "Krieger! Your **girlfriend** was making noise again!"

"I explained that!" Krieger was heard. "It was just research!"

"RESEARCH MY LIGHT PROCESSORS!" Mitsuko shouted.

"Can we not do this now?" Krieger hissed. "We have a show to put on!"

"Oh, we will talk about this Krieger," Mitsuko said. "But I go on. Only because I get writing credit!"

"Yeah about that…" Krieger was heard. Then some hushed fighting.

"I'm already looking forward to the reviews," Ray rolled his eyes.

"Me too," Cheryl giggled.

"Mallory are you sure you don't want to call this off?" Lana asked. "I'm pretty sure whoever said the show must go on was not talking about **this show**!"

"Lana we're here," Mallory groaned. "Let's just get through it!"

"Sounds like our honeymoon all over again," Ron grumbled.

Just then the lights dimmed and the theater went dark. "It must be starting," Lana let out a breath.

"Uh sorry!" Krieger's voice was heard over an intercom. "The lights went out due to technical difficulties. System got overloaded. Just give me a minute…"

"Oh for the love of…" Mallory groaned.

"A hundred dollars well spent," Cyril said sarcastically.

"I think I just felt something fly over my head!" Cheryl gasped.

"Normally I'd say that's pretty much anything…" Mallory groaned. "But in this dump, I wouldn't be surprised if there were some bats living here."

"If they saw the rehearsal they're probably trying to **get away** ," Ray grumbled.

Soon the stage lights went up. The scene was one of a lab. "I am a man in love!" Krieger posed dramatically. "With a hologram I created!"

"Oh, I can just see the Tony nominations now," Ray whispered sarcastically.

Mallory groaned and pulled out a flask from her purse. "God this plan was bad even by my standards." She drank from it.

"You don't have standards," Cheryl snickered. Mallory glared at her.

Mitsuko had floated out. "Oh Krieger-san…" She swooned.

"I love you Mitsuko," Krieger tried to act. "From the first moment I turned you on!"

"Too bad you haven't turned me on in months," Mitsuko quipped. "Figuratively." The audience laughed.

"That's not your line!" Krieger hissed.

"It's my line **now!** " Mitsuko snapped.

Krieger went on ahead. "Oh Mitsuko…You are the light that guides my life!"

"Oh Krieger-san…" Mitsuko twittered. "What a load of crap!"

"WHAT?" Krieger shouted.

"Yeah, I'm his light," Mitsuko said to the audience. "Until he finds robot to hump! Then I am just glorified secretary!"

"I don't think of you as my secretary," Krieger protested.

"Of course not," Mitsuko snapped. "Secretaries get **paid!"**

"This is **not** the time to talk about this!" Krieger hissed.

"It's never the time to talk about it!" Mitsuko snapped. "Every time I try to talk to you, you have a robot to fix. Or an experiment to perform. Or scam on old evil crazy lady to pull!"

"What?" Mallory did a double take.

"This play is starting to get good," Cheryl giggled.

"Mitsuko, we have a play to put on!" Krieger snapped.

"This play was **your stupid** idea!" Mitsuko snapped. "I wanted to go on a romantic getaway to Japan. Or Hawaii. But nooooo…."

"Something tells me this play just got off script," Ray blinked.

"See this is your problem!" Mitsuko snapped at Krieger. "You never listen to me! I'm supposed to support you, but you no support me!"

"You're a hologram!" Krieger snapped. "How exactly can I support you? I even upgraded you so that you could run without a projector to lug around!"

"You only did that because your back was hurting!"

"Well your old projector was heavy and playing hell with my spine!" Krieger snapped.

"Oh yeah," Ron grumbled sarcastically as the two kept fighting on stage. "This is **much better** than watching TV at home."

"And you wonder why I murder you every night?" Krieger shouted.

"You no really murder me," Mitsuko rolled her eyes. "You just try to shut me off. Doesn't work so well anymore."

"Don't tempt me woman!" Krieger snapped. "We're supposed to tell a story here!"

"Oh you want a story?" Mitsuko sneered. "I tell story. Story about how you con crazy old evil lady out of money!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Mallory stood up and shouted.

"I knew those people were part of the play," Another person spoke up.

"I mean you are greedy and gullible," Mitsuko smirked. "No wonder it is so easy for this one to take you for a ride!" She pointed to Krieger.

"Okay time to push your off button!" Krieger pulled out a device and pushed it. "Show's over folks!"

But nothing happened. "Too late suckahhhhh!" Mitsuko made a raspberry. "I override and change my programming myself so you can't shut me off anymore! HA!"

"Oh," Krieger's face fell. "This is problematic."

"This is why I prefer to stay home and watch TV," Ron groaned.

"I can't believe this one was not only dumb enough to give you money," Mitsuko pointed to Mallory. "But give you more than you asked for! Like it was for this play!"

"Didn't you use the money to rent the theater?" Cyril spoke up.

"Uhhh…." Krieger coughed.

" _Rent?"_ Mitsuko laughed. "This property is condemned! He didn't rent it! He just took down the signs!"

"That does explain those large cracks in the walls," Ray gulped.

"Krieger what the hell was the hundred dollars I gave you for?" Mallory shouted.

"To pay for a new video game," Mitsuko snapped.

"WHAT?" Mallory shouted.

"Not all of it was for a new video game," Krieger protested. "Some of it went for point cards. So I could buy and download new features on my video games."

"You addicted to that stupid crane badge game," Mitsuko grumbled.

"I get at least half of my badges free!" Krieger snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mallory shouted.

"You don't want to know," Pam groaned. "Trust me. It's a racket. An addictive racket even I fell for, but it's a racket."

"He bought a tennis racket?" Ron was confused.

"KRIEGER, YOU ARE DEAD!" Mallory shouted.

"I am so shutting you off!" Krieger snapped to Mitsuko. "I thought your mother was bad…"

"Technically first Mitsuko was grandmother," Mitsuko snapped. "She was first generation programing."

"Don't try to sexy this up!" Krieger snapped. "That's it Mitsuko! I think we need to take a break!"

"Oh, you want break?" Mitsuko's eyes glowed bright pink. "Mitsuko give you a break!"

Suddenly the lights began to flicker. Sparks then flew out of the lights. "Remember when you hooked me up to all the controls so I could control everything in theater?" Mitsuko snarled.

"In hindsight that was not one of my better ideas," Krieger gulped as everything seemed to go haywire around him.

Including a huge chandelier on the celling which was sparking and swinging back and forth. "Dukes," Ray gulped. "That does not look good!"

"No, it does not," Cyril gulped.

"Holy Shriek-Snacks!" Pam gasped. "She's going full Carrie!"

"What the hell is that?" Ron asked.

"You never saw the movie?" Cyril asked. "Then you're about to get a major spoiler!"

"RUN!" Ray shouted.

"HA HA HA HA!" Mitsuko cackled insanely as the sparks created started to catch fire to the theater. "RUN PUNY HUMANS! RUN!"

CRRRACCK!

The entire audience fled for their life as the chandelier cracked and then fell to the ground. "And we get a little bit of the Phantom of The Opera as well," Cyril groaned.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Mitsuko cackled insanely as the flames started to engulf the theater.

Thirty minutes later the entire theatre was nothing more than a pile of smoldering rubble. Firefighters were putting out the remnants of the blaze. And the Figgis Agency was watching from the sidelines.

"Best…play…. EVER!" Cheryl squealed.

"A hundred bucks for **this?** " Ron snapped.

"I'm not looking forward to the reviews," Cyril sighed.

"Oh come on!" Cheryl told him. "If this play tours it will run for years!"

"If this play tours," Ray looked at her. "It will destroy every theater on the planet within a few years!"

"What's your point?" Cheryl asked.

"I **told** you we should have went to that Golden Girls puppet show instead," One biker said to another as they left the ruined theater.

"Well I called it!" Ray snapped. "Didn't I call it?"

"You called it," Pam agreed.

"I called it," Ray groaned.

"He called it," Ron agreed. "I gotta agree with him. He called it."

"He did," Lana said.

"He called it," Cyril nodded. "I heard him. He called it."

"All right! I **get** it!" Mallory snapped. "Shut up!"

Cheryl paused. "There's a Golden Girls puppet show? What theater?"

"Why do you want to know?" Mallory snapped. "You want to audition as a back-up dummy?"

"The only dummy here is you for giving that German **genius** money!" Ron snapped. "And I say genius sarcastically."

"Yeah Ms. Archer," Pam agreed. "Even for **you** that was a bad plan."

"And you've had a **lot** of them over the years," Cheryl agreed. "Some real stinker-roos!"

"And now we all stink of smoke," Cyril sighed. "Is it weird that I'm starting to get used to it?"

"With this group it would be weirder if you weren't," Ray sighed. "Speaking of weird…"

"Hey guys," Krieger walked up to them, looking slightly shocked and scorched. "Some news…Mitsuko and I are kind of taking a little break."

"After she broke the entire theater?" Ray asked. "Good call."

"To be fair," Cyril said. "It looked like it was already halfway broken to begin with. Not like she had to do that much work."

"Does that mean you're shutting her off?" Mallory asked. "I ask with envy because I can't do that myself."

"No," Krieger sighed. "She's off on the world wide web off to find herself. Just jumped into some guy's phone and off she went."

"Are you telling me…?" Lana blinked. "You let loose a sentient program that is now freely infecting the internet as we speak?"

"I wouldn't say infecting," Krieger corrected. "She's not a virus."

"That's a matter of opinion!" Mallory snapped.

"Way to go Ms. Big Shot Producer," Ron glared at Mallory.

"Krieger…" Mallory growled. "I know it goes without saying. But I will say it anyway. If I don't have my hundred dollars back by the beginning of tomorrow I will personally literally emasculate you!"

"Then it's a good thing you said it," Krieger winced.

"I knew this was going to be a disaster," Ray groaned.

"I think we should be going," Cyril said nervously. "Before the arson squad arrives."

"That's the smartest thing I've heard all night!" Ron snapped. "We need to leave! We've caused enough damage!"

"Especially for that poor flock of bats over there," Pam pointed. "They don't have a home."

"I thought a group of bats was called a colony?" Cheryl asked.

"It can be both," Pam said.

"Well whatever it is," Lana groaned. "They're flying downtown!"

"Boy there are a lot of them," Ray whistled. "At least a hundred."

"Ehh odds are the smog will probably kill some of them so…" Krieger waved.

"Really?" Mallory asked. "Because odds are I am going to kill **you** one of these days!"


End file.
